Final Distance
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Summary: Jaejoong punya masalah dengan masa lalunya dan ia amat membenci Yunho dengan alasan masa lalu itu. /"Kenapa, heh? Kau butuh aku?"[Jae]/ "Baik, pergilah."[Yun]/ YunJae fem!Jae RnR? :D Image cover not mine.


_**Final Distance**_ by Mei Anna AiHina

**Disclaimer**: Kalau punya aku pasti udah dipeluk, diiket(?) dan disimpen dikamar, tapi karena itu ngga mungkin (juga udah diprotes sama massa tuh XD #udah jangan melototin aku dong :""3) jadi ya tetap bukan punya aku :D.

**Warning**: AU, typos, genderswitch, OOC-maybe, non-shonen ai, miskin dialog, etc

Titik empat itu _**Skip Time**_.

**Summary**: Jaejoong punya masalah dengan masa lalunya dan ia amat membenci Yunho dengan alasan masa lalu itu. /"Kenapa, heh? Kau butuh aku?"[Jae]/ "Baik, pergilah."[Yun]/ YunJae fem!Jae.

* * *

Ia tahu, sejak hari itu ia hancur. Hatinya hancur seperti pecahan gelas champagne yang sekarang dibelakang kakinya; menyakiti telapak kakinya yang putih dan jenjang tanpa highheels yang sudah ia lempar sembarang saat ia terbangun dipagi buta. Pandangannya tidak fokus saat tadi melewati serpihan kaca itu, juga tidak peduli. Jaejoong, namanya, dengan gaun merah berbahan satin melekat pas ditubuh indahnya.

Jaejoong membiarkan udara dingin menerpanya saat ia berjalan dengan meninggalkan jejak merah dibelakangnya menuju balkon. Masih gelap tapi diujung sana terlihat serabut biru, ungu dan oranye membentuk garis antara gelap dan terang. Ia memegang sisi pagar balkon dan mencengkramnya.

Ia benci dirinya. Jaejoong benci dirinya yang dulu, tapi setelah lima tahun dan kini dirinya sudah berubah, 'pria itu' sudah berubah juga padanya dan ia senang mempermainkan 'pria itu', tapi kenapa rasanya setelah malam itu semua makin salah?

Ia sudah mendapatkan tujuannya. Membenci pria itu sekian lama dan membalas pria itu dua bulan belakangan, tapi hatinya tetap sakit. Apa itu berarti ia tidak berniat? Ia setengah-setengah seperti yang dikatakan adiknya? Apa berarti dia kalah? Lagi?

Jaejoong menggigil seketika dengan udara dingin yang selalu tidak bersahabat dengannya, pundaknya yang terbuka tidak membantu walau ia sudah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Suara berdering ponselnya yang tergeletak sembarang dibalik selimut yang berantakan menyadarkannya. Hanya butuh dua langkah ia untuk membungkuk dan meraihnya, melihat siapa nama panggilan dilayar.

Tangannya bergetar, namun tanganya yang lain menggenggam ponselnya untuk meyakini kalau ini saatnya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun, ia harus menyelesaikan permainan ini. Menyiksa pria itu seperti pria itu dulu menyiksanya; perasaannya.

Dengan helaan napas, ia mengangkat panggilan itu namun tidak langsung menjawab suara kesal tertahan diseberang sana.

["Dimana kau?"] itu suara tidak sabaran yang sudah akrab lagi dengannya; yang membuatnya harus ingat lagi masa lalunya.

"..."

["Sial, jawab aku, Jaejoong!—]

"Kenapa, heh? Kau butuh aku?" ia mau tidak mau mengeluarkan nada meremehkannya yang sudah ia tahan untuk berbicara dengan pria itu selama ini, namun kali ini tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya menahan itu.

["Kenapa dengan dirimu, hah?! Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada. Kau dimana?!"] suara diseberang sana terdengar parau dan tersendat napas itu. Ia tidak akan heran bila pria itu sedang berlarian mencarinya. _See_.

"Bermimpilah, Tuan Jung!"

["Brengsek! Kim Jaejoong! Kau tahu aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau! Bahkan kau!"]

Ia benci, amat benci dengan keadaan ini. Benci dengan pria itu dan segala kekayaan yang bisa (bahkan) mendapatkan dirinya. Jadi, harganya hanya segitu? Apa cukup adil dengan apa yang ia rasakan dulu; bagaimana sakit hatinya!

Ia mencengkram ponselnya dengan amarah yang sudah diambang batas, rahangnya mengeras, "Kalau begitu kau TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA!"

Alih-alih berteriak, ia segera melempar ponsel itu dan berjalan pergi mengambil serpihan besar kaca yang berserakan dilantai.

["Jaejoong! JAEJOONG!"]

Ia bergerak dengan amarah yang amat besar ke ambang pintu kamar mandi, namun sebelum benar-benar menutupnya, ia berteriak—"ITU YANG KAU MAU, BRENGSEK! ITU YANG KAU MAU, JUNG YUNHO!"

Teriakan frustasinya, teriakan yang melambangkan bagaimana rasanya kini (mungkin) batasnya. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa terlepas dari pria itu, bahkan bila ia terus berlari maka itu sia-sia. Hanya satu caranya—cara untuk terlepas dalam belenggu yang ia ciptakan sendiri pada pria itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pada bathtub yang setengah terisi. Ia masuk kedalamnya dan airnya jadi naik saat ia merendamkan diri di sana. Mendekatkan serpihan kaca pada nadinya yang berdenyut hangat dan dengan tatapan kosong, seolah semua gelap, ia menekannya perlahan dan dalam sampai darahnya menetes seperti detik-detik yang ia lewati dengan bisikan gelap kematian, air yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan memenuhi rongganya hingga ia merasa semua melayang. Pandanganya berubah menjadi background gelap, tapi ia yakin ia mendengar seseorang—seseorang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

Ia menggenggam tangan kurus itu yang hampir dingin. Layar pada _Electrocardiograph_(*) di samping ranjang masih menunjukan tanda kestabilan denyut jantung wanitanya, namun belum berarti melewati masa kritis, kata dokter. Tapi setidaknya Yunho bersyukur ia tepat waktu menemukan Jaejoong karena sambungan telepon mereka tidak terputus. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana—bagaimana jadinya bila terlambat sedikit saja. Bahkan, saat menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan tenggelam dalam bathtub yang berubah warna sewarna darah membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir; segera membawa Jaejoong dalam kedua tangannya, berlari turun dengan tangga darurat karena lift hotel yang terlalu lama. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal saat itu sampai seorang petugas keamanan hotel itu menegurnya yang amat kalut untuk menelpon ambulan.

"Bukankah aku bodoh?" ia bermonolog sendiri pada Jaejoong yang koma dan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya dengan pandangan sedih yang tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi dengan kesombongan seperti biasa, "Sekarang kau senang?"

"..."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan wanitanya, Jaejoong, begitu membencinya setelah tiga hari ia tinggal pergi ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis investasinya dengan perusahaan kosmetik disana. Memang, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat muda, seumur jagung, tapi ia tidak melihat atau melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Jaejoong amat jijik padanya, bahkan menolak bertemu dengannya.

Katakanlah ia menyukainya—tidak, itu pada tingkat yang lebih yang sangat ia hindari selama ini. Dan lihat, inilah alasannya untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi perasaan menyulitkan seperti cinta.

Tidak, pertemuan mereka juga bukan suatu hal yang indah. Jaejoong adalah wanita cantik, seperti sebuah barang berkilau diantara rongsokan dibar kusam dan suram itu. Bar itu—kenapa ia bisa datangi padahal bukan gayanya—ada dipelosok kota _Busan_, saat ia harus kembali kesana karena harus mengurus persengketaan tanah untuk perusahaannya dengan sebuah komplek perumahan kumuh disana, dua orang pegawainya mengajaknya minum soju disebuah warung di pinggir jalan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka memenangkan sengketa. Tentu ia menolak saat itu, namun mereka menariknya, ia hanya menonton mereka minum sampai mereka mabuk dan ia segera angkat kaki. Berjalan dalam kegelapan malam waktu itu, berniat mencari taksi untuk kembali ke hotel tapi melihat sebuah bar kecil dan disanalah ia melihat Jaejoong.

Waktu itu ia kira Jaejoong sama seperti kebanyakan wanita yang ia temui; bersolek dan memakai pakaian seksi hanya untuk menarik pria-pria tapi tidak. Ia memang salah saat itu menilai dari luarnya saja, karena sesungguhnya Jaejoong hanya duduk-duduk disana dengan meminum tequila, ia perhatikan itu setelah beberapa hari berkunjung kesana karena urusan dikota itu ia belum selesai.

Dan ia tahu, untuk tertarik kepadanya, menghampiri wanita itu, menyapanya dan berlanjut pada hubungan yang terlalu dalam membuatnya terpikat. Untuk tahu wanita itu sangat _smart_ dibanding cantik, terlampau menyenangkan dibanding seksi, dan pendengar yang baik; mungkin saat itu ia berpikir hanya Jaejoong yang mengerti dirinya padahal perkenalan mereka hanya berjalan beberapa hari waktu itu.

Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong pergi darinya, karena itu berbeda dengan masa lalunya bersama wanita-wanita lain. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa ia akan bisa melepas Jaejoong bila wanitanya itu sendiri yang meminta. Ia pikir, ia harus mengerti terlebih dulu apa yang salah. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia seperti ini, mungkin saja ini pertengkaran lain seperti hari-hari yang lalu dimana ia bisa mengambil hati Jaejoong lagi.

Ia meyakini kalau itu benar.

Kalau ia tidak akan kehilangan Jaejoong.

Walau badai itu sudah ada didepan mata dan berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Ketimbang penglihatannya yang benar-benar buram saat ia terbangun, kepalanya lebih pusing. Ini sudah shubuh dari waktu ia terlelap disamping ranjang wanita yang lebih mirip puteri tidur semalam dan sekarang mendelik padanya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya senang, terlebih Jaejoong sudah punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu; mendelik padanya. Ia akan mengesampingkan hal itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya, cukup membuktikan bila Jaejoong masih marah akan sesuatu padanya. Yunho tidak peduli—sangat berusaha untuk mengacuhkan itu—dan berjalan ke kamar mandi diruang inap VVIP itu untuk mencuci muka. Bila ia ingat, dua jam dari sekarang ia—agendanya—akan pergi ke_ Incheon_ untuk rapat pemasaran produk kosmestik perusahannya dengan salah satu Perusahaan _Advertising_, tapi ia pikir ia akan tunda untuk beberapa hari kedepan sampai Jaejoong sehat dan ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Setelah kembali, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit dengan tangan berdarah karena jarum infus yang dipaksakan lepas. Ia segera mencegah Jaejoong untuk melakukan hal jauh seperti kabur saat keadaan Jaejoong sendiri menghawatirkan.

Ia mendekat dan Jaejoong menjerit, memakinya dengan berbagai kutukan seperti ialah orang yang paling bersalah didunia dan pantas mati. Dan Yunho punya batas kesabaran!

Ia menggenggam kedua lengan kurus itu untuk selanjutnya memeluk tubuh wanitanya dan merenggut ciuman dengan kasar. Bergerak dengan kewarasan hampir habis karena sangking kesalnya. Dari awal ia tidak mengakui bila ia orang baik dan punya cukup kesabaran jika dihina. Tidak. Kalian salah!

Membuat ciuman itu semakin menggebu, menuntut dan dalam, ia berusaha menahan perasaannya yang amat sakit karena sesuatu. Jaejoong yang semula memberontak semakin lama semakin tenang sampai akhirnya pasrah. Dan saat itu juga ia melepas ciuman sebelah pihaknya hingga Jaejoong merosot pada lantai yang dingin.

Jaejoong ada dibawah kakinya dengan bahu bergetar. Ia masih bisa merasakan napasnya sendiri seperti napas api; marah. Egonya biasanya menahannya untuk bertahan, tapi segera ia berjongkok dan mencengkram sisi tubuh Jaejoong untuk dibawa berdiri dan didudukan diatas ranjang. Persetan bila Jaejoong selain menolak menjawab, sekarang menolak menatapnya dengan tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

Dia yang telah membuatnya marah dan dia juga harus menjawab apanya yang salah, "Kau harus mengatakan apa yang salah."

"..."

Rahangnya mengeras karena keabsenan Jaejoong, "Terserah kau!" ucapnya terakhir sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dan tiga hari setelahnya tanpa berbicara dan tanpa makan membuat Jaejoong terlihat amat lemah didepan matanya. Dokter mengatakan pada Yunho kalau Jaejoong masih bisa bertahan dengan cairan selang infus dan yang ia tahu, bila ia tidak ada Jaejoong bisa berbuat nekad dengan selalu melepas selang infus secara paksa juga melempar benda macam-macam pada dokter serta orang-orang yang ia bayar untuk menjaga Jaejoong.

Padahal bila wanita yang sudah membuatnya pecundang karena perasaan ini bisa saja bicara dan ia akan melepaskannya. Dan ia tahu, inilah saatnya.

Pedulinya akan berakhir. Ini akan menjadi terakhir saat ia menatap Jaejoong yang melihat keluar jendela dengan tatap kosong. Dadanya sakit, tapi ia tahu ia pasti kalah bila membiarkan Jaejoong menderita.

"Baik, pergilah."

Pun, tetap ia yang pergi. Yunho tidak pernah bisa mengalah dengan egonya, sudah ia katakan. Ia tidak biasa ditinggalkan, maka ia yang bertindak untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dari ruangan itu. Namun, ia tahu, siapa pihak yang pecundang.

_Aku._

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Mei's Note**: Hallo lagi :), ini kali keduanya aku dateng kesini. Ini tuh aku terinspirasi sama _fanvid_ YunJae yang Uncommitted-nya Junsu (TVXQ YunJae Uncommitted Mv YunJae Ver), keren euy! ^,,^d

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Review ya kawan-kawan? :D

(*) ECG/EKG adalah sebuah alat yang mencatat aktivitas kelistrikan jantung pada waktu tertentu (wikipedia)


End file.
